


i long and seek after

by sapphic



Series: and where is your graceful grove [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic/pseuds/sapphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah?" Annabeth says, levelling a challenging look at Reyna. "What are you going to do about that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i long and seek after

"When will the spell wear off anyway?" 

Reyna finishes fluffing up the pillows and says, "Will thinks it should wear off in a week or so."

Annabeth snuffles grumpily and burrows into the newly made pillows. "Will was also the one who didn't have enough to sense to not get cursed when everyone needed him."

"Well, it wasn't like anyone knew there were curses that could be spread through salivary contact," Reyna points out. Poor Nico, she knows the only reason everyone else isn't already teasing him is because of how many of them already got cursed themselves before dinner was even over. She appreciates how close many of the half-bloods are, but she does not appreciate their poor oral hygiene.

"Stupid underworld curse," Annabeth mumbles into the pillow. "You finally came over, and I have to get a curse that - " She flushes scarlet up to her ears and buries deeper into the sheets. Reyna can't hold back her laughter. 

"The Apollo cabin just said no salivary contact." even as she says that, she's leaning in. she cards her hand through soft, wavy blond strands and pulls Annabeth closer to her. 

"Reyna, we shouldn't - "

"Shh." Reyna's breath ghosts over the shell of her ear, making her shiver. The praetor smirks and presses a kiss right there. She takes the sensitive skin between her teeth and nibbles on it.

Annabeth jerks away, laughing. "That tickles!" she giggles. "I don't know how many straight soap operas you've been watching, Reyna, but that isn't sexy at all!" 

Her girlfriend is being difficult. After Reyna finally managed to come over too. Therefore she makes the logical conclusion and pins her down to the bed.

"Annabeth, you blush like a twelve-year-old virgin."

"Yeah?" Annabeth says, levelling a challenging look at Reyna. "What are you going to do about that?"

"This," she says. She presses her lips to Annabeth's collarbones and bites down, hard. A breathy little gasp shudders through the body underneath her, making her grin in satisfaction. She flicks her tongue over the spot, salving the pain and turning the breathy little gasp into a breathy little moan.

Her girlfriend can be such a bottom sometimes.

She kisses the side of Annabeth's neck, tugging at the skin with her teeth and sucking on it. Every time she's done leaving her mark she kisses it again, and Annabeth rewards with adorable moans. By the time Reyna stops to take a breather, there's a smattering of pale bruises down the column of Annabeth's graceful neck, across her collarbones, and some near her shoulders.

Annabeth bolts upright, knocking their foreheads together.

"Ow! What - "

"I forgot! I have to go in for a medical examination tomorrow!" 

Reyna winces. "Oh." They both glance at the bruises peppering Annabeth's otherwise unblemished skin.

"Damn you," she says, and Reyna barely has time to blink before she's on her back, pinned down by Annabeth's hands on her wrists. 

"Payback," Annabeth says, even as her lips curl into a grin. 

One week shouldn't be that hard after all.


End file.
